


[Podfic] Little Dumplings

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Download Available, Gen, Little kids being dicks to each other, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Physical Altercations, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Based on anon's fic prompt of "sterek childhood friends." Contains: Bullying. Physical altercations. Mention of panic attacks. Little kids being dicks to each other, as they do.</p><p>Podfic of DevilDoll's <i>Little Dumplings</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Little Dumplings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nianfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nianfa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teen Wolf Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864424) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



cover art by me, art by Trystings

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/1ptg0syqdovb2ks/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Little%20Dumplings%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:50:35 | 47 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/1uvd0lmwz7d6bcl/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Little%20Dumplings%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 00:47:59 | 44 MB  
  
### Music

Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the cutest thing ever and I had to record it. ♥
> 
> Thanks to DevilDoll for giving blanket permission for podfic, and thanks to Trystings for letting me use her [beautiful art](http://trystings.tumblr.com/post/93676990861/expulsioned-fanart-illustration-for) for my podfic cover. 
> 
> Also big thanks to my mom for sending me a link to this fic in the first place and telling me to record it. :D
> 
> If you like the story, go leave DevilDoll some feedback.


End file.
